Heptadd
Heptadd is an OverWorld Creature. It resembles a purple and green troll with primate-like features and reptillian face. | name = Heptadd | title = | rarity = | set = Dawn of Perim | number = 11/232 | type = | attacks = | gender = Male | loyalty = Overworld | enemy = Underworld | height = 5'6" | weight = 295 Pounds | home = Gigatempopolis | location =Gigatempopolis | battlegear = Mugician's lyre | artist = | first = | last = | only = | portrayed = Mike Pollock | preceding = Gespedan | following = Intress }} Character Origins Heptadd has the ability to use Mugic from any tribe and can use any elemental attack. It was rumored that Heptadd found the Cothica and in the process it granted him with all the elements. It is also said that he might even know where the Cothica still is. But he'd rather not talk about it because of the danger of knowing even a word that involves the Cothica's location means certain destruction for the one who knows it. Heptadd's name actually means "Group Of 7" which has added a lot of excitement considering everyone is trying to find the true conection with Chaotic and the number 7. Heptadd is only a small part of the puzzle but yet again, a major piece to the jigsaw. The other strange fact, is that Mugic is a 7 sided shape with 7 notes. Which may be the puzzle between the number 7 and Heptadd. In addition, in the flavor text for the mugic 'Hymn of the Elements' It is stated that all elments stem from the Cothica itself. Which implies even more that Heptadd has discovered the Cothica.Heptadd rocks and can make any OverWorld army unbeatable. If you know how to use him that is. Here is what i would have exspected that others would have not. Heptadd's greatest enemy is the same enemy as Skithia (Originally known as Lumbo-lala) and Intress. Takinom has made a lot of enemies with the other tribes and their creatures but none more so than the Overworlders. Name Origins A heptad is a 7-sided polygon, which is what the Mugic Counters are. He may be named this due to the fact that he can use Mugic from any tribe. Appearance He resembles a troll with primate features such as feet that double as an extra set of hands. Background Information Heptadd is a very unusual creature that is not sighted or seen very often thus it's rarity. It is mentioned though, that Heptadd was extremely weak until he had experienced the power of the Cothica which transformed him into an ultimate creature gaining all 4 elements and being able to use all sorts of Mugic. Personality and Behaviour So far it is, Heptadd is not shown in the series except in drome matches, where Heptadd takes on the attributs and personaility of the player A ffiliations, Loyalties and Allies Who does the creature trust, who does it despise? Enemies Heptadd is arch enemies with Takinom Card Information Basic Stats Chaotic has a variable stats system, these figures are the official basic stats from the Chaotic website and may not reflect cards or scannables from the TV show or real life. Textbox Strategies In battle, its smart to use him in the back. Then have two elementalist in front. (The elementalists should wear the battle gear "Elementalist Pauldrons" In this situation, everyone in your army gains all elements. Always have the attack card Allmagedoon if you are using Heptadd as it will do an easy 50 damage and if you have a battlegear such as viledriver on him and are in the lavapond or something like that it will do a massive 60 damage. Release and Promotion Describe, if any, promotion versions of the card, when it was released, what event, etc. TV Show Appearances Over Under Rent Asunder Tale of Two Toms Breakdown Cards and Scans You may add subsections here to describe significant characters who have ownership of the scans or cards of the creature. Quotes "Takinom will do great in the lavapond."-Tom "Oh not against Heptadd,he`s Ultra Rare,Ultra Skilled.-Peyton Trivia Are there any small details or facts known about the creature? Gallery Put images or the creature here. Related Articles Other articles that may be of interest to people reading this. External Links External webpages that may be of interest to people reading this; should be relevant. Category:New Articles Category:OverWorlders